


A Hidden Truth

by CocoBebo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoBebo/pseuds/CocoBebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse! This is post chapter 700 in the manga. </p><p>Sasuke is finally back home and now Naruto has no choice but to face the feelings he has for his teammate and best friend. But, it's hard to do that when Sasuke is still the same as ever and they are both going through physical therapy in order to learn how to live with only one arm.  </p><p>~Life has gotten pretty hectic! I missed last week and it looks like I'll be missing this week as well. I just want everyone to know that I haven't abandoned the story, I just have to handle a few things and I will be back.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have made in a long, long time and I'm more than nervous about it! It is also the first fanfic I have wrote for the Naruto verse so I hope I keep everyone IC! Also, I am in need of a Beta if anyone wants to volunteer.~ Also, I will be updating the story every Thursday!

**_  
_**

         The sounds of the hospital were familiar to Naruto. The soft and steady beeping of the heart monitor keeping track of his vitals, the slow, cool drip of the IV delivering much needed fluids into his veins, and the almost painfully clean smell of whatever sterile room they shoved him into. Hospitals were certainly no stranger to him and as he blinks his bright blue eyes open he is greeted with the familiar look of the hospital ceiling, staring back down at him unmoving. The war was over. Madara Uchiha, Kaguya, Zetsu, they were all dead. It was over. They had succeeded. Team 7 had reunited for one glorious moment and taken them all down and saved Konoha. Saved the world.

          Naruto can’t help the grin that comes to his features at the thought, his heart swelling with pride and relief. However, when he goes to move his left hand he winces and groans, the reality of how badly he had pushed himself and how badly he had been hurt coming back to him. He was sore. Beyond sore. He also knew he was lucky to be alive. He slowly lets his head turn to the side now, his eyes moving from the ceiling to the open doorway that is on the other side of his room, watching as nurses hustle around out there, off to treat other patients he is sure. Other patients like Sasuke. 

          Sasuke. An image of the Uchiha lying next to him flashes through his mind and he feels his heart swell again. Had their last conversation been a dream? A delusional fantasy dredged up by his mind due to blood loss? For a moment he isn’t sure, afraid that at any moment someone might come in and tell him that Sasuke Uchiha died or fled from the battleground after Naruto had lost consciousness. Because, in the end, it was all almost too perfect to be true. Everything had worked out and they had won and Sasuke was home? He was terrified that at any moment he was afraid that he was going to wake up and be at the beginning of the war all over again.

          But, as the moments continued to tick by, marked by the soft beeping of the monitor and the occasional pieces of conversation he caught from the hall, he knows that there is no waking up. That this really was real. No more fighting, no more chasing Sasuke, all that was left now was celebrating and rebuilding. Of course he hadn’t forgotten about the losses they had suffered in the fight. Neji’s serious gaze flashing across his features as he speaks his dying words. But Sasuke … Sasuke was _home_ now and he knew that was selfish of him … but he had earned the right to be a little selfish … hadn’t he?

          He groans once more and shakes his head, trying to clear it from all the strange thoughts he was having before he moves to sit up only o fall back down as he had automatically tried to use his right hand to support him in doing so. At first he is almost afraid to look, shock running through his system as … he had _felt_ his hand there … hadn’t he? He slowly turns his head once more and looks to the spot where his right arm should be, instead seeing an empty space and the bed underneath of it and for a moment he feels queasy. He had honestly forgotten about that. Forgotten that they had taken something from each other in that last fight before Sasuke had finally relented. It wasn’t that bad though, right? It was more than worth the price of Sasuke being home … he would get used to it.

           He moves to sit up again and this time he uses his left hand to support himself, ignoring how the world around him spins a little from his sudden change of position as he rests his back against the headboard of the hospital bed. He had used a lot of chakra, more than he had ever used before in his life. Hell, he had _died_ at one point only to be miraculously brought back by the Sage himself. Something that makes the entire thing seem like some sort of weird fantasy. If it hadn’t been for the strange power he had afterwards and if not for the strange symbol still on his palm, he would have a hard time believing it. He chuckles lowly before he brings his hand up to brush through his golden locks, feeling the dirt and grime there and he realizes that he really, _really_ needs a bath. He lets his hand fall back down to the bed before nodding and slowly starts to swing his legs off to stand up.

“You should probably wait for Sakura to come and clear you.” Kakashi’s voice washes over him and he can’t help but freeze as if he has been caught doing something bad, his head moving over toward the window where it had come from, his eyes landing on his former sensei’s body sitting on the sill with a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ in his hand.

          “How long?” His voice is a painful croak as he speaks the words, his throat convulsing a little as he swallows, his saliva trying to soothe the too dry area as Kakashi slowly puts his book down and looks up, their eyes meeting and he is shocked once as he looks into _both_ of Kakashi’s eyes, neither of them having the gift of the sharingan anymore.

          “It’s only been a little over 48 hours, but you had a lot of people worried.” The man says this with a strangely amused tone and he can’t help but grin a little and shakes his head.

          “Don’t see why, I’m not that easy to get rid of!” He lets his trademark grin come over his features as he tries to ignore how almost painful it was to talk at the moment, settling back down on the bed, willing to wait a couple more minutes now if it meant being able to talk to Kakashi. “Where’s Sas—“

          “Sasuke is in the next room under Anbu surveillance, he woke up for a few moments earlier but quickly fell back to sleep.”

          “Anbu surveillance?” His eyebrows shoot up as panic and rage flow through him, Kakashi looking at him for a long moment before sighing and slowly slipping out of the window to come and stand in front of his bed, his arms hanging freely at his side.

          “He is considered a prisoner for the moment. He was a missing nin, Naruto, one that harbored the intent to attack Konoha, some things will have to happen before he is considered a free man in Konoha again.”

          He blinks as he listens to Kakashi, his fury and panic growing now as he slowly shakes his head, his eyes narrowing a little. “He was out there, along with everyone else. Risking his life and fighting for _peace_! He might have some things to answer for, I’ll give you that, but he isn’t going to do it as a damn prisoner!” He is moving again now, struggling to get out of his bed, the monitor starting to beep faster now as Kakashi sighs and watches.  

          “Naruto! If you don’t get back in bed right now, I’ll put you there myself!” Sakura’s harsh voice cuts through his growing panic and he jerks a little before he looks over toward her, seeing her form standing in the doorway with her usual angry look on her face, an answering look of aggravation crosses his features before he huffs and sits back down on the bed. “Kakashi-sensei was _supposed_ to come get me the moment you woke up.” The pink haired kunoichi sends a glare over toward Kakashi and the man simply smiles at her from underneath his mask, both of his eyes closing now as he does so.

          “I haven’t been up long, less than ten minutes probably.” He mutters this under his breath and Sakura turns her glare on him before her face relaxes and she sighs, moving over toward him now as she starts to examine him and his vitals before slowly taking the IV from his arm and unhooking the machine from his chest.

          “You’ll need more rest before you start running around again, your chakra reserves were dangerously low as I’m sure you know and you lost so much blood by the end of it all … it’s lucky either of you idiots survived.” Her voice is soft though and there is a small smile on her lips by the end of her sentence and he can’t help but relax and smile back at her.

          “We weren’t going to die, we just had some things we had to work out is all, but I’m feeling better now, honest, so you don’t have to worry.” He gives her his usual grin and Sakura makes a soft noise before taking a step back from him, taking one last look over him as Kakashi pulls his book back out to start reading again.

          “You say that, but you nearly did, both of you, you guys aren’t immortal Naruto, you both need to learn where your boundaries are, you both need to be more careful.” Her eyebrows are furrowed now and he feels a pang of guilt from making her worry so much, noting that there are dark circles under her eyes and he realizes that she has probably had little sleep since it all ended.

          “I know Sakura-chan, I promise I’ll be more careful in the future … but for now … I have to go see him.” He is standing then, not willing to take no for an answer anymore and Sakura doesn’t try to stop him, simply moving back and stepping out of his way as Kakashi glances up from his book again, nodding a little toward him before he walks from the room, doing his best to ignore how stiff he feels and the ache that is already starting to build in his legs.

          It turns out that Sasuke’s room was right next to his, the Anbu guard stationed out from being the giveaway and he sends a cold glare toward the man and is not surprised when there is no response at all from the ninja. He would have to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about this and soon, let her know that this wasn’t acceptable, that he wouldn’t stand for them treating Sasuke in such a way. He snorts lowly and then moves past the man, opening the closed door and stepping inside. 

          He had almost expected to walk in on an empty room. To walk in and find the raven haired boy’s bed empty, the window open and the curtains fluttering in the wind to show that he had ran off again. He hadn’t though. He was there, lying in bed, the monitor beeping steadily just like Naruto’s had been. “Sasuke…” The name falls from his lips before he can stop it and he is surprised by the torn emotion that is in it and for a moment he feels like he might collapse from relief.

           Sasuke _really_ was home. He shivers as the thought filters through his mind, not shadowed by doubt any longer as he slowly moves forward, coming to stand next to Sasuke’s bed to look down at him, his eyes drinking in the paler man’s features, his slightly longer hair, and his more defined face. These of course were changes that he had noticed when Sasuke had first arrived on the battlefield, but they were not things he had the time to properly take in and appreciate. 

           He shakes his head and takes a deep breath before he reaches out with his left hand to softly brush a strand of hair away from Sasuke’s face, his eyes darting down to where Sasuke’s left hand should be. They had matching injuries now, but in a way that seemed fitting to him. They had always had matching injuries, just before, it had been on the inside. 

          He let his head lower for a moment and he thinks that he might start to cry. Raw emotion making his hand tremble a little as he slowly pulls it away from Sasuke’s form. He had been fighting for so long. He didn’t know what he should do now that he could relax. He had no one left to chase, nothing to protect, no immediate danger to go and prepare for. He was simply Naruto again, home with no other responsibility than to be a ninja for the Leaf. The world tilts again and he starts to fall toward the left, his body seeming to give up on him before a hand shoots out and grabs his arm, holding him in place. Steadying him, grounding him, and as his blue eyes look up toward Sasuke’s face once more they are met with the Uchiha’s impossibly black depths.

          “What are you doing Dobe?” Sasuke’s words come out soft and fluid, his tone the same as always, void of emotion. But, to him, it sounded like the sweetest music in the world and he is almost too afraid to answer, too afraid to speak, too afraid to ruin whatever emotion was growing in the room. “Tch.” The low noise of aggravation follows after a few moments of silence and Sasuke lets go of him, but those black eyes stay on his own. 

          “Just wanted to rub it in that I was up and walking before you teme.” His voice is choked with emotion as he responds and Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at him before he smirks.

          “Always so annoying.” Sasuke murmurs this lowly and he can’t help the large answering grin that breaks over his features in response, doing his best to ignore the feeling of something wet trickling from his eye and down his cheek. Doing his best to ignore the flash of surprise that flashes across Sasuke’s face before the Uchiha quickly smooths his expression out and looks away, giving him a few moments to compose himself, something that he is greatly appreciative of.

          He quickly reaches up and rubs his forearm over his eyes before he laughs, “we really gave ‘em hell didn’t we Sasuke? Man, we were so cool! Even though at the end you kinda showed your ass … but really, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t ya know?” The more he talks the more his voice is starting to sound normal again and he doesn’t miss the slight upturn of Sasuke’s lips as the man listens to him. “But, it’s alright, I understand and hell, at least I was finally able to kick your ass!” He grins even more at this and Sasuke quickly turns to look at him once more, the small smile gone and replaced with a hint of annoyance.

          “The way I remember it; it was a standstill.” Sasuke’s voice is low and filled with barely contained pride as he speaks and he can’t help but grin and shrug his shoulders in response.

          “Yeah, I guess it was, just means I will have to keep training to get stronger than you.”

          Sasuke does not respond to this and he does not find it necessary to keep talking, simply staring at him as he stares back, their eyes moving over each other’s features, seeming to drink each other in. When the door opens he can’t help but jerk a little before he slowly turns, his eyes landing on Sakura once more as she seems almost hesitant to come in, as if she knows she was interrupting something special. “Glad to see that you’re up Sasuke-kun.” She says this after a moment of silence before finally walking in, letting the door close behind her as she comes to stand beside the bed with him so she can start checking Sasuke’s vitals.

          He does not miss how Sasuke does not respond to her and neither does she, a look of hurt flashing across her features as she continues to take down the numbers on the machine before reaching out to unhook him and remove the IV. “You’re doing good, you both still need rest though and you have a long road of physical therapy ahead of you, living with one arm is challenging for—“

          “We’ll do just fine.” Sasuke’s voice is cold once more as he speaks, distant and different than the tone he was just using with Naruto and it causes the kyuubi carrier to blink before nodding in agreement and smiling warmly at her.

          “Yeah, don’t worry Sakura-chan, something like this isn’t going to slow either of us down.”

          There is a strained silence in the room again and Sasuke’s gaze once more moves from them to look at the wall, a soft sigh coming from Sakura before she simply nods and turns, walking from the room quickly and leaving them both alone once more. He can’t help but stick out his bottom lip in a slight pout before he goes to cross his arms only to have his left arm fall clumsily down his chest to his stomach, a blush coming over his features before he grunts and pulls a chair over to sit down next to Sasuke’s bed. “You don’t have to be so cold toward her.” He murmurs this lowly and Sasuke snorts lightly.

          “I just don’t want her to get the wrong idea, she’s still carrying some absurd infatuation over me, it’s pathetic.” Naruto blinks at these words before he laughs softly.

          “Is it that bad that she loves you?”

          “…No, but I don’t love her and I don’t want her to take me being nice the wrong way.”

           Another wave of silence comes over the room and he thinks about that. He had always assumed that if Sasuke were to ever come back that he would finally give in to Sakura and at least try to date her. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt … relieved to know he had been wrong.

          “How bad is it?” The soft spoken words from Sasuke almost startle him before he blinks and tilts his head to the side lightly.

          “I don’t think it’s so bad, I mean, we were a little beaten up and it will definitely be a pain—“

          “Not our injuries Dobe.” Sasuke snaps this out in an annoyed tone but he can see the slight smirk on Sasuke’s lips. “How much trouble am I in?”

          He blinks before his eyes slowly narrow once more, the frustration he had felt back in his room coming back suddenly to him and now he snorts. “Don’t worry about that, you won’t be in any trouble, you fought along with us Sasuke. Hell, without you, we wouldn’t have won, they can’t lock you up just because—“

          “I attacked the Leaf, Naruto. I killed one of the elders, they aren’t just going to let—“

          “I don’t care what the hell you did teme! We’re past all of that and Danzou deserved what he got! I’ll be damned if I let them—“

          “How in the hell are—“

          “Will you just listen for a moment you ba—“

          “Don’t call _me_ a—“

          “Are you both back at it again already? He had gotten so distracted by his small argument with Sasuke that he hadn’t heard the door open behind him and by the look of surprise on his teammate’s face, neither had he. He turns around and greets Tsunade with a small smile as she steps into the room, doing his best to mask his surprise as Sasuke snorts once more and looks back toward the wall.

          “We didn’t hear you come in Tsunade-baa-chan, sorry.” He says this sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before she rolls her eyes and walks toward them both.

          “I noticed. What could you be fighting about so soon after waking up?” She asks this dryly and he blinks before his eyes narrow.

          “About how there is no way Sasuke is going to be in trouble since he almost gave his life to Konoha.” There is an edge to his voice, one that Tsunade has not heard very often and it gives her a moment of pause before she frowns.  

          “Is that so? Well, no one can deny his actions in the final battle or the part he played in our victory.”

          He grins from her words and sends an “I told you so’ look toward Sasuke, his bottom lip coming out in a pout once more as the raven haired boy was not looking at him to see it. “But, no one can deny what happened afterward and what he did before the war either.” Her tone is flat and Sasuke’s head turns to give Naruto an ‘I told you so’ look of his own.

          He makes a face at Sasuke before he shakes his head, “what happened afterwards doesn’t matter, it was between Sasuke and myself, we settled it and everything is good now … as for what he did before, Danzou was a fu—“

          “I know very well what Danzou was, sadly we have yet to find any actual proof to bring against him and there will be those in the village that will refuse to believe that he would do such a thing.”

          “So? It’s the truth! We’ll make people see, we’ll find the proof, you can’t punish him just because you don’t have proof!”

          “Naruto…” Tsunade’s voice sounds tired and he winces, guilt flashing through him as … he was sure Tsunade has been swamped since the end of the war. Rebuilding, dealing with casualties, sorting through everything … but he couldn’t stand for this. He _wouldn’t_ stand for this.

          “No, I don’t care, this village _owes_ me and if you can’t even give me this--.”

          “Why you selfish little _brat_! The village doesn’t _owe_ you anything! You did what your job as a ninja called for you to do!” She snaps this at him angrily and he glares, his own angry rising as he shakes his head.

          “I went above and beyond to make sure this village was safe, that everyone was safe! The only thing I ask is that my friend, my team mate, is given the curtesy he deserves and be pardoned!” He snaps this back to her and he can see Sasuke frown in his peripheral vision.

          “…That’s it? That is the only thing you want for your service?” Tsunade’s voice is clipped and he stands a bit straighter before he nods.

          “It’s the only thing I’ll ask for, I promise.” He says lowly and there is a tense silence before Tsunade makes a low growling noise and is then storming out of the room and he closes his eyes and slumps back against his chair. He suddenly felt exhausted and he knew Sakura was right and he would need more rest.

          “She shows you too much slack.” Sasuke’s voice is low as well, a strange tone it and he blinks his eyes open before looking over toward him and grinning.

          “It’s because she knows I’m going to be the next Hokage.” He says this proudly and Sasuke rolls his eyes before shaking his head.

          “Thank you.” The words are clipped and sound a bit strangled coming from the Uchiha and he blinks, leaning forward a little as if he didn’t quite hear him correctly before he screws up his face and shakes his head.

          “There is nothing to thank me for teme, you made mistakes, sure, but everyone makes them and you did your best to make it right in the end. Tsunade-baa-chan knows that, everyone does, it’s the only reason why she was willing to give in to me.” He gives him a crooked grin and Sasuke simply stares at him for a long moment before making another ‘tch’ sound and turning his gaze to the ceiling.

          “I think I’m going to sleep more.” Sasuke says this after a long moment and he nods in response, his own eyes feeling heavy as he leans against the bed a little. “…You don’t have to stay here Naruto.”

          He feels something warm shoot through his chest at the sound of his name coming from Sasuke’s lips, his eyes slowly moving back to the Uchiha’s face, seeing that Sasuke is once more staring at him, a light flush coming to settle on his cheeks now before he shrugs his shoulders. “I want to.” He whispers this lowly and for a moment he doesn’t think that Sasuke heard him before the other man simply nods and lets his eyes close.

          He can’t help but stare at Sasuke for a long moment, taking in the Uchiha’s features as his breathing becomes deeper and more even as he falls asleep. Sasuke was back. Sasuke was really home … and not only that, but the other man wasn’t treating him like a nuisance anymore. At least not at this moment. He reaches over once more and lets his hand rest on top of Sasuke’s right hand, his fingers brushing along his skin for a moment before his own head droops, his eyes too heavy suddenly to keep open.  

 


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little earlier than Thursday and I hope you guys don't mind! In general if I get a chapter done early I will go ahead and post it, but don't expect it to happen too often! But, I hope you enjoy it! ^.^ Also, I am still looking for a Beta if anyone decides they are interested!

          Two days have passed since Naruto woke up. Two days since he woke to find Sasuke still here. Two days since he demanded that Sasuke be exonerated as repayment for everything Naruto had sacrificed in the war. Two days since Tsunade stormed out of the room and two damn days since the same Anbu operative stood stationed outside of Sasuke’s room, never seeming to move or even sleep. It infuriated him. What made it even worse was how it didn’t seem to bother Sasuke in the least. 

          “Will you shut up already Usuratonkachi? You’re being childish, I knew that when I came back I would have to answer for some things.” Sasuke growls this out from his position on the floor, his body lifting up and down methodically as he does pushups and Naruto can’t help but watch. Bright blue eyes following Sasuke’s every motion as he moves fluidly with only one arm, something that shouldn’t really be a surprise to Naruto, Sasuke had always worked out like this.

          “ _I’m_ being childish? Are you kidding me?!” Naruto glares as he says this, anger and frustration evident in his voice. “I just know when someone has redeemed themselves is all! How are you supposed to start rebuilding your life if you are thrown into a fucking cell?” He knows that he probably shouldn’t be yelling, especially in a hospital were people are trying to rest and the glare that Sasuke sends his way lets him know that he is quickly getting on the Uchiha’s nerves already.

          “Keep your voice down Dobe!” He snaps this out before he slowly pushes back to sit on his heels, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face. “It isn’t like I was under the impression that they were going to welcome me back with open arms. I knew I would have to prove myself again.” He says this in a low and calm voice, trying his best to keep his own anger in check as he tries to explain this to Naruto. But the way he is talking about it, as if it were nothing, as if he weren’t about to possibly be thrown in jail only made Naruto angrier.

          “Well forgive me for fu—“

          “Is that all you two do?” Tsunade’s voice snaps from behind them and once more Naruto jerks to look back at her, his eyes narrowing in anger as he opens his mouth to speak, hearing Sasuke growl lowly under his breath in warning, but it didn’t matter, before he could start speaking, Tsunade had started to speak again. “Tst, will you listen to me before you even start talking brat?” Naruto clamps his mouth shut and crosses his arms before nodding to her. “I’ve been talking to the council about what we are going to do with Sasuke. There are quite a few people who simply want to lock him up.”

          Naruto feels his jaw clench, his blue eyes flashing with anger as his cheeks flush a dark red, his eyes glancing over to Sasuke to see how he is taking the news only to see … nothing, no sign of any kind of emotion on the Uchiha’s face, and that makes it worse for Naruto and he looks back to Tsunade and shakes his head. “I already told yo—“

 “Let me finish!” Tsunade’s voice cuts Naruto off, echoing around the room a little and Naruto flinches before he firmly clamps his lips shut once more and goes back to being silent. “There are quite a few that want to put him away, but there are _more_ who trust _your_ judgement and your ability to keep him in line!”

          The words catch Naruto off guard, his eyes widening a little as he hears the snort of anger come from Sasuke, shooting his friend a glare to warn him to keep his mouth shut before looking back to Tsunade. “So what does that mean? That he’s fine? He’s going to be exonerated?” He slowly starts to feel himself relax, he should have known that Tsunade would come through for—

          “Naruto! Did you hear me!?” Tsunade is glaring at him now and Sasuke’s face is pensive and looking blankly at the wall and Naruto blinks a little, unsure of what he had just missed while he had allowed himself to drift off into his own mind

          “A-Ah…heh…”

          Tsunade rolls her eyes before she crosses her arms. “They have agreed to let him be put on house arrest, but only if you agree to take him under your care.”

          And now they were both looking at him expectantly, waiting for his response, Sasuke’s black eyes staring at him and he shivers a little before he clears his throat. He didn’t know how to feel about this. It meant that Sasuke would still be a prisoner of sorts. But … under his care … which means Naruto could make sure he was alright … and that was fine … wasn’t it? His eyebrows furrow before he stands a little straighter, his face looking serious and pensive. “How long?”

          “Six months, maybe a year, however long it takes for the council to start trusting him again. He can still train and as long as you go on missions with him he can undertake as many D-Rank mission as he deems necessary.” Tsunade does not spare a glance toward Sasuke as she says this, her attention focused fully on Naruto and his reaction.

          Naruto however could not seem to keep his gaze off of Sasuke, wondering why the man wasn’t talking, why he wasn’t trying to defend himself, surely the Uchiha had _something_ to say about all of this? But, Sasuke remained silent and Tsunade was still looking at him. “Yeah, I mean of course, just tell me what I have to do to make it official.” He nods as he says this, a grin coming over his features as Tsunade seems to let go of a breath she was holding.

          “You just need to stop by my office and fill out some paper work … there is also the decision as to _where_ you are going to live, your place or the Uc—“

          “Naruto’s.” Sasuke’s voice is low as he speaks and they both turn to look at him. “We’ll live at Naruto’s.” He says again, his shoulders shrugging before he turns from them.

          “Well, you heard him, we’ll come after we are released from here … when is _that_ going to be by the way?” His eyebrows furrow and Tsunade gives him a light smile before she nods.

          “Now actually, you are both cleared for release.”

          A tense and strange silence falls over the room before Naruto slowly nods, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Alright, we’ll catch up with you soon then.” He says this softly before he glances once more over toward Sasuke, his eyes studying the turned back of the Uchiha as Tsunade nods in response and leaves them alone.

          He finds himself wanting to say something to Sasuke, he just wasn’t really sure _what_ to say to him and the raven haired man wasn’t helping anything, just standing there and staring at him— “You’re thinking too much again Dobe, you know how dangerous that is for you.” Sasuke’s words snap him out of his reverie and he blinks before he makes a face toward the man, his arms going behind his head like he used to when he was younger, a pang of something he can’t quite describe rolling through him when only one arm moves on his command.

          “I’m just trying to figure out why you didn’t say anything. I still don’t agree with it, but I know a compromise when I see one and … well …”

          “You just don’t care because they’ve stuck me with you.” Sasuke’s tone is dry as he says this, a slight smirk on his face and Naruto feels a flush come to his cheeks again, this time full of embarrassment instead of anger.

          “Well, at least that hasn’t change, you still think pretty damn highly of yourself.” He murmurs this lowly and he is rewarded with a soft chuckle from Sasuke before the man shrugs.

          “It isn’t my fault you are transparent Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke says this with a shrug of his shoulders and Naruto can’t find it in himself to argue against the man. Sasuke was right in the end, Naruto couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the fact that Sasuke was going to be with him. Living with him. Naruto would be able to keep an eye on him at all times, make sure that he was happy and safe and … _here_. It was perfect. For Naruto at least, he knew that Sasuke had to hate it, even if the Uchiha refused to admit it at the moment.

          “Whatever you want to think Baka.” Is what he finally responds with, a grin coming to take over his features as Sasuke smirks before the Uchiha moves to stand next to the door, his dark gaze resting on Naruto, waiting. Naruto can’t help but stand there for a moment, knowing that this is Sasuke’s way of handing over control to Naruto and for a moment he isn’t sure if he is ready to take it. But then he nods and moves forward as well, walking outside of the room and noting that the Anbu is gone and that Sasuke really is under his care now.

 

         

 

          Their walk to Tsunade’s office was strange. The people of the village seemed to be torn between coming up and cheering around Naruto and cowering and glowering at Sasuke. It was annoying to Naruto … but in a way he could understand. In the end, the war that had almost destroyed the world was perpetuated by two Uchiha and Sasuke would be the first to admit that he had not made a good reputation for himself among the villagers ... but still, it was all Naruto could do to not gnash his teeth and snarl at the villagers as they passed. Sasuke on the other hand seemed oblivious to it.  

          Once they made it to the Hokage tower, the tension that had been growing around Naruto seemed to slowly fade. At least here people knew Sasuke, knew what he had done in the war. It was nice to see the Anbu move out of their way without question and he vowed to make sure that the rest of the village learned about the sacrifices Sasuke had made himself to make sure they won. However, he did not miss how Sasuke seemed to tense instead of relax, the Uchiha walking beside him a bit stiffer now, as if the knowledge that the people here knew was a bad thing instead of a good thing. The very idea that Sasuke would feel that way makes a frown slowly come across Naruto’s features and he wants to ask what is wrong, but he knows better than to do such a thing. At least for the moment.

          Tsunade looks up from her desk as they walk in, Shizune beside her as always with her strange pig in her arms and Naruto simply nods to them both as he goes to sit down in front of the desk. Sasuke on the other hand simply stands next to the door, leaning against the wall and looking down at the ground, something that makes Naruto frown even more before he sighs and gives his attention to Tsunade. “We’re hear baa-chan, now what do you need me to sign?” Naruto’s voice sounds almost normal as he says this, a forced grin on his features and Tsunade can tell that it is hollow, an answering frown appearing on her features before she sighs.  

          “There are only a few papers to sign, this meeting is mostly for you to understand the gravity of the responsibilities and consequences to taking Sasuke in under your care. For Sasuke to understand the terms of his house arrest and to be explained what the rules are.” Tsunade slides a small scroll over toward Naruto as she says this and the blond reaches over and starts to read over it before signing it and pushing it back toward her.

          “I don’t care about any of that stuff, I’m doing it, no question, Sasuke is my friend.” His voice holds no room for arguing and Tsunade rolls her eyes as Sasuke makes a low noise in the back of his throat. Naruto huffs softly before he shrugs lightly, “fine, just tell me already then.”

Tsunade simply looks at him for a long moment before she sighs softly and leans forward, her elbows coming to rest on the desk as she shakes her head. “Fine. Sasuke Uchiha will be in your care and he will be your responsibility. If he does anything against the rules that I will name in a moment, not only will he have to answer for it, so will you.” She pauses, letting this sink in for a moment. “Punishment could be many things. Marks against your record. Suspension. Things that could possibly make it harder for you to obtain the title of Hokage one day.” Tsunade says this all very slowly, her voice low and serious as she looks at Naruto, Shizune remaining motionless beside her as they all seem to be waiting for Naruto to say something.

          Naruto, however, simply rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively at her words. “Is this supposed to scare me? Make me think twice about taking him on?” He slowly stands now and Tsunade blinks while Sasuke lowers his head toward the ground once more. “You think I’m afraid of Sasuke defecting again? Attacking the village? You think I care if my _reputation_ is ruined or something because of him?” He snorts and shakes his head, his eyes narrowing a little in anger. “Well, think again, I don’t care. He’s my friend and I will be there for him. The Hokage is someone who cares for _everyone_ in the village. Someone who is willing to risk _everything_ for the people under them. If I am not willing to do that for one person. For Sasuke. Then who am I to say I want to be Hokage one day anyway?”

          Tsunade is leaning back in her chair again now as Shizune smiles happily beside her, “Tch. Well, whatever brat, we’ll see what happens in the end.” Tsunade’s response is cheerful though and there is a smile on her face as she seems relieved to hear his words. Relieved to see that after everything he has been through, he is still the same Naruto.

          And, Naruto can’t seem to help the answering grin that pulls onto his features, no longer seeming hollow as he risks a quick glance back toward Sasuke to see the man still looking down at the ground, wincing a little now before he sighs and turns back toward Tsunade, letting his grin fade a little as she clears her throat and turns her gaze to the Uchiha. “Alright, now for you … look at me!” She snaps this last part out and Naruto glances back in time to see Sasuke tense a little before his head slowly lifts to look at the woman.

The room quickly fills with tension once more and Naruto toys with the idea of saying something, but … even he knows that at this point he would just make Sasuke angrier instead of relaxing the Uchiha, so he remains silent. “You are not allowed out of Naruto’s apartment without him with you. No matter the reason, no matter the time, you are to stay _inside_ his apartment unless you are with him, if you do not listen to this rule, you will be apprehended and taken in. Do you understand?” The way she speaks to him is much harsher than the tone she uses for Naruto, none of the buried warmth behind it and it makes Naruto clench his fist tightly.

          However, Sasuke doesn’t seem to care about the change of tone and simply replies with, “yes.” In a clipped tone of his own and Naruto is honestly happy to finally hear some form of emotion from the Uchiha.

          “As I told you at the hospital, you can undertake as many D-Rank missions as Naruto is willing to go with you on. I suggest you take advantage of that opportunity as it will build your reputation back with the village and its people as well as allow you to help Naruto financially.”

          “Whatever.” Another short response and Naruto winces as he fidgets a little, still fighting the urge to say something.

          “Now … a few of the elders have brought up the option of putting a seal on you, something to limit your chakra and speed as it would eliminate any possible threat you might still be toward the village … but, I knew that Naruto would be annoying about it and never shut his mouth and managed to get you a pass on that. But let me make myself clear, if I have _any_ reason to believe that you are becoming a threat, we _will_ put it on you.”

          “Understood.” Sasuke snaps this out lowly and Tsunade smirks at him before shrugging and looking back to Naruto.

          “Do you understand all of those rules as well Naruto? It is up to you to make him follow them.” She nods at the blond as she says this and Naruto can’t help but shoot her a glare.

          “I understand them. Are we free to go now?” He stops himself from going to cross his arms again, finally starting to remember that he only has one and Tsunade sighs before she nods and waves them off.

          “By all means, I have more important things to deal with than to lecture you brats.” And just like that she has a scroll up in front of her as Naruto and Sasuke stand there.

          Naruto sighs softly before he nods and turns, walking past Sasuke, feeling the man turn and follow him as they leave her office.

 

           

          The trip to Naruto’s apartment was a trip made in complete silence, something that was honestly starting to kill Naruto … but once they were alone, away from the prying eye of the villagers, he hoped that things could go back to what they were while they were in the hospital.

          He stops at the front door for a moment and simply looks at it, his eyes running over the material of the wood before he grins a little. “Ya know … not that I would admit this to anyone other than you … but I doubted I would see this place again for a while.” Naruto nods as he says this and feels himself relax when he hears Sasuke’s answering “hn.” Before he reaches over and turns the knob, pushing the door open and walking into the house. “Welcome home baka.” Naruto feels warmth burst through his chest as he says this to Sasuke, turning around to watch the Uchiha slowly walk in as well, closing the door behind him before he looks around Naruto’s small apartment.

          “This place is just as much of a mess as I always remembered it to be.” Sasuke’s voice says this drolly and Naruto laughs before he reaches over and grabs Sasuke by his shirt, dragging him forward into a strange one armed hug, doing his best to ignore how the Uchiha tenses from the contact before slowly relaxing against Naruto.

          “Yeah, well, it might not be much, but it’s been home for a long time now and I’m more than happy to share it with you.” Naruto says this softly into Sasuke’s ear before he slowly releases the man from his grip, watching as Sasuke slowly backs up some, the black eyes purposefully not meeting his own.

          “Hn.” Was his only response once more and Naruto rolls his eyes before he turns and walks into the kitchen, flipping the light on and starting to rummage through the cabinets and fridge, seeing that someone must have been here while he was in the hospital to clean up any spoiled foods.

          “Damn, I need to go shopping … but for tonight we can always just go get some ra—“

          “I’d rather get it to go and come here.” Sasuke’s voice cuts through his own and he slowly closes the door to the fridge before turning to look at him, their eyes locking for a moment before Naruto slowly nods to him.

          “Of course, I’m kinda tired myself honestly, it will be nice to have a relaxing dinner at home. Especially for our first day back.” Naruto’s look turns serious though after he says this before he clears his throat. “But, if you think I’m going to let you hide in my apartment for forever, you’re wrong, you have to get back out there Sasuke. You can’t let them make you something you’re not.”

          “Tch. They aren’t making me something I’m not Dobe. They see me for what I wanted them to see me as, what point is there to try and change that now?”

          “What point? What do you mean what point! You’re a ninja of Konoha, Sasuke! The people of this village need to remember that and look beyond what you did out of some messed up form of revenge!”

          Sasuke’s eyes narrow at this and Naruto winces, knowing that he is probably pushing his luck right now … but he would be damned if he let Sasuke become some kind of weird hermit. “Look, all I’m saying is that … I want them to see you the way I see you.” He tugs at his shirt a little as he says this and he hears Sasuke sigh in return.

          “Whatever, are you going to order us food or not?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at this before moving to sit down at the table in the living room and Naruto can’t help but grin as he nods, moving over to pick up his house phone and dialing Ichiraku’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focused on getting the boys from the hospital and into Naruto's house. The next chapter is going to focus on how they are handling their new living situation! Also, I've noticed that (at least on my end) The End Notes for the first chapter have ended up on this chapter as well, not really sure how to fix that and you have my apologies!!

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled if this was enough for a first chapter, but it seemed like the perfect place to leave off of. I hope everyone enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
